How Teddy Lupin Fell In Love With A Bloke
by JumpingTheCricket
Summary: Teddy/Albus. Smut for the sake of smut. First fanfic, *squeals* first fanfic and its smut Sigh. Slash. Smut.


How Teddy Lupin Fell In Love. With a Bloke.

Chapter One.

I didn't mean to fall in love with Albus. It just happened. I mean, it's not like I woke up one day and said "Blimey! I should fall in love with a dude today. Preferably my best friend!" Because trust me. That didn't happen. It happened gradually over time, at the start I would just find myself admiring his smarts or think "I wish I had his quidditch talents". And then after a while, a long long while, I mean Im talking about 3 years. I start thinking every so often "Holy Frick! Albus is hot!"

That was big news.

At first I dismissed it, saying to myself "It's okay that I think Albus is handsome. Everyone thinks that!" And that helped I got on with classes, kept talking with Albus, got quidditch captain.

Then it got more prominent, happening almost everyday, the same topic, over and over again 'AlbusAlbusAlbus' running over and over in my head like a Celestia Warbeck song on constant reply. Instead of Celestia Warbecks 'cauldron of hot steamy love' it was Albus Potter Tribia. And seeing as Im his best friend, I know every single tiny fact about him.

Soon it came to the point were I couldn't be around him without blushing or stammering, but when I wasn't with him it was 80 times worse, like a constant need or desire to be with him. Arg it was awful. I was Theodore Remus Lupin. I wasn't supposed to stammer at the boy I called my best friend. Even if he was 7 years younger.

In the end I came to the conclusion that I was in Love (bleurg I sound like a whiney teenage girl when I say that) with Albus. Which led to the further realisation that I, Teddy Lupin was gay. Cue total mind-blown. Other than the realisation I was gay, I discovered boys. Other than Albus if course he was still my one and only (even if he didn't know that) I was still allowed to look. Do you know that old saying 'look but not touch'? Yeah well, I looked alright. I looked a lot.

It's no wonder my quidditch team had so many hot dudes on it.

Being seven years older I had no intention to do anything about it. It would probably creep the poor bloke out if his 26-year old best friend started hitting on him. Seeing as he was only 19 and fresh out of Hogwarts. I hadn't even came out as gay yet! No doubt he would be shocked. And what would Harry Say! That's his son! I can't practically rape his son. Oh God! I sound like a rapist! I'm 7 years older. He's only 19! I will not rape Albus. I'm not that type of person! I silently fancy not rape! Oh no.

Lets get things straight; I Theodore Remus Lupin, am not a rapist. I never have been.

But back to the plot. Albus had just graduated from Hogwarts and he didn't want to stay with his parents, I was cool older mate with a spare room, of course I let him have it for a couple months. A year later. He's still here.

I'm tired. I've just come in from the auror rank and I could literally fall asleep standing up. I walked into my living room (somehow managing not tripping, a big accomplishment) without saying goodnight to Albus, I hadn't seen him on the way in and I was too tired to go out of my way to find him. Arms wrap themselves around me, one hand covering my mouth. My eyes open wide and I'm pretty sure my hair gives away my fear as it shines a bright purple.

Someone snorts with laughter and I turn around irritably, still wrapped in the persons embrace. It's Albus. Cocky Bastard. "Whadiyouwantal?" I say,yawning half-way through my sentence. Way to go Ted, impress him by showing off your pearly whites. Because everyone knows teeth are sexy as fuck.

I should stop thinking sometimes. Altogether, stop thinking. It would be great not embarrassing myself for once.

"Aww Ted! Is that anyway to greet your best fweind?" Albus said, pulling his puppy dog face. Damn! That's too cute! I knew I should have never have taught him that.

I laughed uneasily, noticing how close we were and how thin my measly blue t-shirt was.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Albus pouted again, pulling me closer and making me squirm. I have to go before I fricking jump him! I'm not sure he'd appreciate that. Yet, I don't want to move. I'm quite happy, staying here in Albus's arms. And Im pretty sure other parts of my body are too.

"Errm...no?"

Way to be confident Teddy. I always knew you were a true Grffyndor. Well done mate. Well done.

Wow! I've just realised what a snarky bastard I am! Major life-changing realisation here.

"Really?" Albus looked so innocent, his marvellous eyes wide and his full pink lips parted slightly.

Must. Not. Look. At. Lips.

Too late.

"Not even when I do this?" His arms, strong from his days if quidditch at school, trail down my chest and land on my hips. I shiver,slightly. What the fuck is he doing! Does he know what he's doing to me? He's a sadist. That's it. A fucking sadist. An amused smile plays across his oh-so-tempting lips, as he pushes his hips against mine and I have to bite my lip to stop from moaning his name. And oh my. What is that. I hope to merlin that Albus isn't carrying a water bottle.

Once I've confirmed it is not a water bottle and is indeed Albus's little friend, I decided as the older more experienced gay man, I should indulge Albus a little more and become the dominant one.

I smirked, my eyes turning liquid gold and my hair turning the most unusual shade of pink. A colour only my bed sheets and fumbling fingers have seen. I pressed closer to him, seeing him flush as the change of power. "I don't know. Am I making you uncomfortable?" My lips were so close to his ear and he visibly shuddered as I traced the shell of it gently with my tongue.

"N-no." He stammered out, his deep husky voice shaking violently as I leaned back to look into his eyes.

"Good."

And he leans in and so do I and all I can think is fuck! His hands are firm around his waist and his are clamped on my backside, squeezing and fondling gently, urging me upwards and as the shorter one (by 5 inches! It's not that much) I take it as my duty to wrap my legs around his waist and have him bear all my weight.

His lips are soft and firm, moulding against mine in every way ,shape and fashion one could ever date to dream of. He was nipping at my bottom lip every 5 seconds begging for entry that I refused to give him, it was nice to see him beg for it.

That sounds really creepy.

He pulled away slightly and murmured against my lips in a voice husked with lust "Open your mouth Teddy Lupin or I swear ill push you off me and go deal with my problem in my room. Without the silencing charms." I my eyes opened wide (Teddy Lupin, ever the prude) but I didn't have time to reply because his lips were on mine again and it was hard to think anything besides "Ooh! This is nice!" And he was biting again and I was letting him in this time and fuck! Was that his tongue in my mouth? Kissing Albus was a lot like fighting with Albus, both of us were fighting for control, him winning eventually. His tongue was pressed firmly against mine, swirling around my mouth as he did his best to explore it.

He stumbled backwards landing on the couch with a thump, pulling me with him, I falling on his lap heavily. I straddled him, revelling in the excitement shown on his face. I pressed my hips closer to his for friction and Oh MY MERLIn! That feels amazing, my head throws back and I arch into the touch as Albus gasps quietly and plants his mouth on my neck.

Oh crap.

I'm mewling. I'm fucking mewling! Like a cat would. Or a woman. I'm a manly man! I shouldn't be mewling over someone sucking on my neck! I'm as manly as can be if you get over the fact that Im gay! Well, it's clear who wears the pants in this messed up relationship. He's younger too! I should be making him mewl! I should be on top, pleasuring him instead of me, writhing around on my condroy sofa while he smirks from above. He smirking! That rat bastard. Ill wipe that smirk off his pretty little face once and for all!

I flip our positions giving him about ten seconds to sit upright while I unbutton his shirt, why the hell was he wearing a black shirt for anyway? He's in auror training! He should be wearing tight fitted t-shirts so I can admire his lithe little body when he's not looking! Damn! So many bloody buttons! Arg! I give up on patience and just rip the damned shirt off his body. He chuckles before I swallow it. Eagerly. I pause for a second to rip my own shirt up over my head and throw it over the sofa before I push Al on his back and Im on top of him. Skin on skin. My tanned skin against his pearly white pale skin. It feels amazing and judging by Albus's eyes, he agrees.

I look at him, really look at him, noticing for the first time small perfections in the 19-year olds face. I always knew that Al was good looking but he sincerely is beautiful. The contrast of his bright green eyes against the pale white skin covered in the tiniest and littlest freckles ever known to man. People say he looks like his father but he doesn't. He's just Al. He looks like himself.

And I love him for it.

"Harry's going to kill me." I murmur against his lips as they moved feverishly against my own. He was. For penetrating his youngest son and corrupting him into the evils of gay.

"Good." Albus grunted before pulling back to what has been decided as my favourite spot in the entire world.

His hands hook around my belt loops and I draw away from him, confused. He wants to go this far? I don't even know if he likes me or he's just horny. Oh god! How pathetic do I sound!

"Are you not ready?" Albus asked, his brows furrowing together "We can wait I suppose..."

"Do you like me or are you just lonely?" I asked quietly, not meeting his magnificent eyes.

"Hey hey hey," he said softly, cupping my cheek in one of his hands and forcing my chin upwards "I would never do that to you. I love you. Do-do you not love me?" His sweet innocent face was pinched together, looking almost sad.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed furiously.

"Good. Because now it won't be awkward when I do this. And I plan on doing this a lot." Albus growls, caressing his hand around my face and curling a tight fist in my hair. I grinned, mischievously and leaned down.

"Are you ready? I don't want to push you..." Albus murmured against my lips, sounding concerned.

"I'm definitely ready. But are you? Seeing as your only 19 and all..." I smirked. I know, I played the age card.

"I reckon I know a few things." Albus grinned evilly and twisted our positions so he was on top. Smirking like the devil.

He hooked his two fingers around my belt loops again and tugged downwards. Slowly. Agonisingly slow. Bastard knows what he's doing too. He's chuckling. Chuckling! How dare he! But as the tight jeans skim over the top of my now rock hard cock, all coherent thought are erased in from my head in one big giant his.

"Teddy."

"Nng..." That's real impressive for a ravenclaw Ted. Keep up the good work. You are a literary genius.

"Oo..Teddy?" I clench my eyes shut as he strokes one short, skinny finger around one soft inner thigh.

"Hmm..." I amaze myself I really do.

"Teddybear?" The finger stops, questionably and I manage to get one eye open.

"W-what?" I stammered, pouting slightly as the finger stops it journey south.

"What do you want Teddybear?" His voice sounds so innocent, so intoxicatingly perfect that I gasp slightly.

What do I want? Albus. That's all I want. Albus. Everything about Albus. His hair. His eyes. His cock. His everything.

"Y-you." I choke out like the mastermind I am. Rowena Ravenclaw would be proud.

"What do you want me to do Teddybear?"

Fuck. Fuck it all. Fuck any hesitations. Fuck any morals. Fuck everything.

Especially Albus.

I look at Albus. He's smiling. A perfect loving smile as he braves his weight on one arm. So gorgeous.

"I want to taste you." I hiss, sliding further down underneath him and yanking his trousours and boxers off him in one fluid motion. He's left naked and stiff. I look up, straining my neck to see him blinking at me with wild, huge eyes, no doubt in shock at what the shy Teddy Lupin can do.

I can do more. Trust me.

I look up at the large package above me, slick with pre-come, glistening in the light like a child's lolly. I urged myself upwards, placing a soft gentle kiss on it and listening to the quick intake of breath. I grin, revelling in the shakiness of him as he takes two arms to hold his weight.

I lick up one side, before taking the tip into my mouth and swirling my tongue the slit along the tip. Albus above me, has been reduced to a pile of moaning and mumbling goo as he stared down at me. Obviously transfixed the the show.

I was up for a performance if he was.

Albus's POV

No. No. No. Sweet innocent Teddy Lupin, wouldn't ... This is a dream right? A very enjoyable dream yes, but a dream none the less. The tongue around my prick begs to differ though. This can't be. No! Not Ted. He'd barely snog a girl never mind give a bloke...

No! I refuse to believe it. It's just a dream, a highly enjoyable dream that my hormonal teenage mind has given me for a treat. Ill wake up in the morning with red cheeks and sticky sheets and not be able to look Teddy in the eye over weetos.

But the moan around my member, is real. Oh-so-very real. And the vibrations are real too. It's all real. And my ,MY, Teddy Lupin, no let me rephrase that! My, boyfriend, Teddy Lupin, is giving me head.

Holy fuck!

As much as I want this to go on for ever, I know I won't last much longer and before Im totally spent I want to be inside Teddy. No! I need, to be inside Teddy.

I pulled him off me with a slight hesitation and a loud audible 'pop' and he was back up facing me within seconds, a cute pout on his lips.

"I was enjoying that you know." He whined softly. And I grunted in response. Just looking at Teddy could make me blow any minute and I want to be inside him.

"I need-I mean. I want-no I need." I'm completely unable to form coherent sentences. But Im determined to get my point across and have been inside Teddy before the night is out.

"I completely understand." Teddy say in mock seriousness "But your forgetting Im still part dressed." I growled. I know. Teddy Lupin has made me growl.

I dived down his body, making sure to rub my face in his groin slightly, making him gasp loudly, breathing in the musky smell that is Teddy, before ripping off the offending item. And leaving me, a whole new toy to play with standing upright and proud, is Teddy Lupins member.

I'm so tempted to lick it, but Im sure I don't have long left before I physically explode from all this foreplay.

"On your knees." I bark, tearing my eyes away from the prize long enough to see a blushing Teddy, shuffling obediently onto his hands and knees, that oh-so-perfect ass of his sticking up in the air, slightly exposing his ring of muscles. Im behind him in an instant, cupping the smooth surfaces which I spent my entire teenage years jerking off over. Finally happy that I can call this perfection mine. I pounce on it. Rather like an animal if I say so myself and pry the two globes apart, eyeing his ring slightly in awe before pressing my lips against it. Teddy moaned, long and loud and I grinned slightly before sticking my tongue in it and wriggling around.

If I thought the sexiest noise in the world was Teddy's voice, low and permanently husky. I was wrong. Oh so very wrong. The sexiest most amazing orgasm-inducing noise in the entire galaxy is Teddys mewling. It's soft and loud. So delicate. So gentle. So innocent despite the fact I have my tongue up his ass.

It's makes me need to fuck him. And fuck him now.

I draw out quickly, not missing Teddy's whine of protest (yet again, very sexy) and I don't waste long lining myself up against his quivering entrance and pushing in. Slowly so as not to cause any pain to Teddy because that's the least I want for the pile of gorgeousness beneath me. It should be illegal for someone to be that good looking. Honestly.

He's clenching and unclenching when Im only half-way in. I stall for a moment. Letting him adjust and if he can't I can pull out. He's whimpering in pain and I really don't want to hurt him.

He barks. Actually barks like a dog, before driving himself backwards so he's fully seated on my cock. I give a guttural groan in time with Teddys own moan. This is where Teddy belongs I reckon, empaled on my cock and bouncing up and down.

Forever.

I'm not sure Grandma Molly would like that at Sunday lunch. But ahwell.

"M-move Al." Teddy commands and I give one stupid nod before thinking 'he can't see me' so a slow pull out of the my hips before a quick darting back in should explain.

Teddy moaned again drawing it out long and hard as I set a brutal pace revelling in end grunt that my lover produced. I changed angles, trying to find that perfect spot, the one that would make him squeal and scream, arching his back until it snapped, throwing his head back and exposing that pale gorgeous throat of his.

He yells out in pleasure and chants my name under his breath wildly, his eyes changing colour as I stared into them, I think I found it.

I keep hitting it until "Fuck Im going to cum" he groaned, "Let go." I whispered "I've got you." He stared into my eyes as my hips kept up their brutal pace, fucking him through his organism, he stared at me until the pleasure increased and he closed his eyes and groaned as white hot ropes spread over our stomach and torsos.

A number of things caused me to organism, the look on his face, the clenching around me, the fact that I could feel his cum on me, it was all too much and before long I was collapsed on too of him, too tired to even move.

"Wow." He murmured, eyes close, I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled the 26-year old in my arms like Id always imagined doing.

"Mmm." I mumbled, opening one eye, I saw Teddy smile sleepily and kiss my nose.

I grinned and fell asleep, Teddy following not a minute after.

"Hey Teddy Im making soup for-OH MY HELGA I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! JESUS MY LITTLE BROTHER AND MY BEST FRIEND! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FOR CHRISTS SAKE!"

Teddy should of remembered he shared a flat with Albus's brother before falling asleep, naked and covered in cum wrapped in Albus's arms on the shared couch.

At the moment, he was tired, and half asleep, so James reply was "Mmmf..fuck off James sleeping"

Albus was so dead to the world he didn't even grace James with a reply.

Sunday lunch at Grandmas was never the same again.

The End.


End file.
